Aisuro hito wo mamoru
by Tomoe-99
Summary: les dire ke trata de una separacion ke podria ser algo dolorosa y xq con el caracter de Ikki... Espero ke les guste
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer****: **Haber adivinen!! Adivinaron?? No!! Pues lo mismo de siempre-- --Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son de sus respectivos dueños bla, bla, bla... Toei... ¬.¬U. bla bla bla...

**--" ****Aisuro hito wo mamuru tame ni****"--**

**Cáp. 1. ****Tsui**** Oku Hen: Compendio de Recuerdos.**

Un joven de cabellos largos y rubios salía del santuario, había obtenido unas vacaciones y justamente su pareja lo había citado al apartamento que ambos compartían secretamente.

Claro para sus amigos el solamente se iría a meditar en algún lugar tranquilo, pues su pareja desde un principio le había comunicado que no quería que nadie se diera por enterado de su relación, todo lo que pasara entre ellos era de ellos y no le incumbía a nadie mas.

Había algo que le incomodaba al rubio, era como si intuyera algo desagradable.

Desde que el rubio puso pie en el suelo luego de dejar el avión una confusión mayor se apodero de él. El joven iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio por enterado en que momento había llegado al apartamento, presentía que esta cita no iba a ser placentera, podía sentir como su pecho martillaba incesantemente… El, el caballero más cercano a dios esta nervioso. Tomo el cerrojo de la puerta e introdujo la llave, titubeo un momento, no le había dado vuelta cuando volvió a retirarla. Por su bien mental opto por tocar. Llamo varias veces a la puerta y nadie respondió. Ya un poco más calmado y con la seguridad de que estaría solo decidió entrar. Tal como se lo había imaginado estaba solo, su pareja aun no llegaba.

Decidió meditar mientras lo esperaba… Tendría que encontrar un modo de calmarse. Pero le fue imposible, tenia la mente hecha un revuelco y para colmo tenia los nervios de punta. Desde que eran pareja las cosas se había complicado para el rubio, todo era bastante confuso, asta era confuso los sentimientos que le profería su pareja, lo único claro y seguro era que el rubio estaba enamorado, muy enamorado de su pareja.

Era una lastima por que sin duda a alguna estaban pasando el peor momento de su relación.

El rubio se recostó en la alfombra, y una débil sonrisa ilumino su perfecto rostro de ángel. Recordaba perfectamente como se habían conocido, como habían terminado juntos y como habían trascurrido esos meses juntos.

Por un momento su rostro se torno juguetón al recordar como tan dificultosamente habían aceptado sus sentimientos. Si alguien ajeno a ellos dos los hubiera visto, los hubiera comparado con dos infantiles niños y no con los grandes y poderosos caballeros que se suponía que eran. Pero eso no era lo que lo tenia inquieto, era como habían transcurrido esos meses juntos.

Luego de aceptar sus sentimientos y empezar una relación como pareja, Ikki le había aclarado por encima de todo, que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de la nueva relación, y mucho menos su pequeño hermano Shun. En un principio Shakka acepto tales condiciones, estaba feliz tenia alguien con quien compartir, y lo mas importante alguien que lo amaba y al cual el amaba.

Pero la cosa no se quedo así, tener su relación bajo secreto no era fácil; Ikki siempre lo ignoraba mientras hubieran mas caballeros cerca, otras veces simplemente se dejaban de ver por meses completos y el se veía obligado a mentir para salir del santuario e ir al pequeño apartamento que ambos había comprado, y si Shakka le cuestionaba el por que de su actitud, por que quería tener en secreto su relación frente a los demás y sobre todo frente a Shun, Ikki solo se limitaba a comportarse fríamente y luego se marchaba... Francamente estar con Ikki era como estar solo...

Pero todo empeoro hacia prácticamente un mes, cuando Ikki al fin hablo sobre su comportamiento.

-"Quieres saber el por que?? Esta bien Shakka". -Ikki hablaba coléricamente. -"No quiero que mi hermano se avergüence de mi, no quiero perder a Shun... Te es tan difícil comprender que Shun es lo mas importante en mi vida, que el es mi única familia, que es por el y no por mi que aun sigo vivo, que es por el por quien me levanto todos los días pensando en que tal vez algo podría mejorar, que es por el por quien sacrificaría todo… sin esperar nada a cambio, que por el estoy dispuesto a todo, que es por el… por que lo amo!!! Que pensaría mi otouto si se entera de esto?? Como crees que mi pequeño e inocente se lo tomaría?? Que pensaría de mi???... Es por eso que no quiero que nadie se de cuenta…".

Shakka no contesto a tal confesión, pero sintió que algo se perdía en su relación.

No se equivocaba.

Fue interrumpido de sus recuerdos, algo se hallaba mal dentro del apartamento. Rápidamente recorrió el apartamento con la vista... Por Atena... que era eso, las maletas estaban hechas... Seria acaso que... Dios!!!

Continuara........

**Kochinniwa!!**

Taraaaaaaaan!! Un Shakka/Ikki!!

En realidad espero ke no haya kedado muy confuso, y ke sea de vuestro agrado.

Oye, Verda, aunque no hallas leído esto, kisiera decirte ke lo hice gracias a vos. Un beso y espero ke sigas escribiendo tan bien como siempre.


	2. Seyonara

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, por lo tanto no pueden demandarme pk no estoy ganando nada favorable con esto... ok??

**--" Aisuro hito wo mamuru tame ni"--**

**Cap**** 2. Seyonara... (Todo el mundo sabe lo ke significa... XXD)**

Por Athena... que diablos significa esto?? Sera acaso que... Piensas irte?? No...  Imposible... Te conozco, tu nunca te rindes... nunca... siempre luchas hasta el final, es que simplemente no te puedes rendir en una batalla llamada amor!!...

-"Dejaste la puerta ajustada". -Una vos masculina, segura y algo fría se dejo escuchar sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-"Eh??". - Shakka dirigió la vista hacia donde provenía lo vos, su compañero estaba hay, igual que siempre, nada parecía fuera de lo común; cosa que contrario fuertemente al rubio... Además en que momento había llegado el otro que ni cuenta se había dado??

-"Acabo de llegar...". -Ikki parecía haber leído la mente del rubio, mas hablaba fríamente y paso directo hacia lo cocina.

Shakka volvió su vista al mismo lugar, estaba paralizado, ahora algo parecido al miedo y la duda lo invadía totalmente, y por mas que quisiera no podía bajarle la vista a las maletas hechas del otro cuarto. -"Ikki... Tu...". - No podía ni hablar bien, como podía pasarle esto a el?? Demonios, simplemente demonios.

Ikki se coloco justo debajo del marco de la puerta, al parecer no había escuchado los monosílabos del rubio o si los había escuchado simplemente los había ignorado. Su mirada se clavo en el rubio, con una mirada penetrante lo observo un buen rato hasta que Shakka volvió hacer otro fallido intento de hablar.

-"Ikki...". -No tenia muy claro que era lo que debía preguntar, es mas no estaba seguro de si debía preguntar, pero a pesar de todo no era capas de dejar las maletas fuera de su alcance visual.

Esta vez el moreno si lo había escuchado pero se limito a dejar las cosas así, era más sencillo. Silenciosamente se acerco al rubio y rozo, casi le acaricio,  tiernamente la mejilla. Ikki era así, todo un mar de misterio, donde lamentablemente Shakka había naufragado sin oponer resistencia alguna. Este gesto por parte del moreno provoco más desconcierto en el rubio.  Tan pronto el moreno rompió el contacto se dejo caer en un sillón de los que amueblaba la sala de estar sin pronunciar palabra.

Había pasado un buen rato y los dos seguían en total silencio, mientras sus miradas se perdían en los ojos del otro.

Al fin Shakka se decidió a hablar, tenia que decir algo urgentemente, el silencio por parte de su compañero lo estaba llevando a una locura infernal. -"Y bien?? Que es eso de lo que debemos platicar??". - Por Dios!! En que estaba pensando?? Era horrible  ver como había sido arrojado a esto por Ikki.

Ante tal pregunta Ikki levanto una ceja, su rostro que esta el momento había estado relajado y al parecer tranquilo, se torno frió e inexpresivo. Rápidamente se incorporo del sillón y se dirigió hacia el rubio que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. -"Por que no puedes disfrutar solo el momento, Shakka??". -Dijo fríamente cuando se encontró a centímetros del rostro del rubio.

Esta pregunta incomodo de sobre manera al rubio, y aunque su rostro no lo demostrara estaba hecho un mar de dudas.

Ikki se acerco lo justo para darle un posesivo beso a Shakka en los labios.

Ahora si, Shakka no sabia que pensar, que preguntar y mucho menos como actuar. Sentía que se había perdido de algo, mejor dicho no sabia muy bien donde esta parado. Pero ante la insistencia de los labios del Phoenix el rubio termino cediendo a los deseos del moreno.

Ambos cortaron el beso por falta de aire, y ante el asombro de Shakka, Ikki se incorporo y lo dejo solo en la habitación de estar.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero del apartamento.

Ikki se encontraba en la habitación principal, se había dejado caer en la cama que había compartido tantas veces con Shakka, ante este pensamiento un  pequeño suspiro se le escapo de los labios y se levanto de esta rápidamente.  Sentía que algo dentro de si le dolía de sobre manera. Viro el rostro hasta donde había dejado la noche anterior  las maletas hechas. Y se dirigió hacia ellas.

**N/A:**

Jijiji ke malo es Ikki... pobre Shakka, sinceramente no se merece esto. Ikki ke se hace rogar y uno babeando por una solo mirada de Shakka.

**Varda-Elentari:** Ke si Shakka va a sufrir mucho? eso dpende... Ke si habrá final feliz? Aun no lo se... Sorry escribe Verda, pero xq metí el dedo donde no era...

**Luna-wood**: pero como? es que ikki no piensa que lastima a Shakka? Pues parece ke no... Ke malo es....****

**DarkLadyIria****:** Gracias por tus palabras, me dieron una gran alegría.

A las tres muchas gracias por los Reviews, y siento haber tardado tanto para actualizar pero debía sacarme otro fic... y lo logre, aunke parece un poco flojo... XXD Bua!! Tb disculpas pk este Cáp. Quedo muuuy corto y algo relajado. Pero xq me escasea la imaginación...

          Tomoe. 


	3. Seyonara II

**--" Aisuro hito wo mamuru tame ni"--**

**Cáp. 3. Seyonara II**

_Ikki se encontraba en la habitación principal, se había dejado caer en la cama que había compartido tantas veces con Shakka, ante este pensamiento un pequeño suspiro se le escapo de los labios y se levanto de esta rápidamente. Sentía que algo dentro de si le dolía de sobre manera. Viro el rostro hasta donde había dejado la noche anterior las maletas hechas. Y se dirigió hacia ellas. ((Lo del Cáp. pasado... para guiarme...))_

-"Ikki...". -Shakka lo llamo desde la puerta de la habitación, por primera ves en su vida, su rostro palpaba claramente sus sentimientos.

Ante la vos que lo llamaba, Ikki se detuvo, pero no volteo a encarar al dueño de la vos... No podía, no se atrevía...

Shakka se acerco mas al moreno, sentía millones de sensaciones y ninguna de ellas placenteras, su visión estaba algo empañada y algo le oprimía fuertemente el pecho.

Ikki, por su lado se sentía fatal, sentía que nuevamente iba a perder a alguien amado, se volvería a quedar incompleto... Pero tenia que ser fuerte, lo debía... Mas, no cambio su posición corporal aun cuando sintió los brazos del rubio rodearlo fuertemente, ni cuando el rostro del rubio se escondió en su espalda, dejando caer algunas lagrimas y tampoco cuando el rubio en un hilo de vos que denotaba mucho dolor le pregunto el por que de su decisión. El cuerpo de Ikki se tenso notoriamente ante esta pregunta, pero aun así, tampoco se movió o respondió, igual paso cuando Shakka lo dejo libre del abrazo y solo le dio un pequeño roce en la mano dándole a entender silenciosamente que a pesar de todo lo comprendía para luego retirarse del cuarto.

Ahora entendía el por que de las maletas, entendía un poco la actitud asumida por el Phoenix últimamente y sabia para que lo había citado el moreno... Ahora todo era un poco mas claro a excepción de dos cosas, que en ese momento no eran claras, una era su visión; las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos constantemente. Y la otra era el porque... La puerta principal... Suspiro, a lo mejor nunca se enteraría de la razón... Shakka se limpio los ojos, respiro profundo y le dirigió una esquiva mirada a Ikki, quien aun seguía sin moverse, para finalmente salirse del apartamento y recostarse sobre la pared del corredor...

El moreno trato de respirar; la sensación de Shakka a su espalda aun no lo abandonaba... Escucho el suave ruido que hizo la puerta principal al abrirse y volverse a ajustar... Ahora respiro aliviado, Dios, Ikki daba las gracias por que el rubio se hubiera retirado sin pronunciar palabra alguna... era consiente que una palabra, una pregunta o cualquier gesto que le indicara quedarse por parte del rubio, lo hubiera hecho desistir de su idea de marcharse. Trato de moverse, k'so, se encontraba paralizado, su cuerpo no le obedecía... Luego de un momento de estar hay, en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar, sintió como rebeldes lagrimas se escapaban de sus aguados ojos. Esto lo hizo despertar. Pronto se dirigió al baño del cuarto y se mojo el rostro con abundante agua.

Era hora de irse…

El Phoenix, recogió sus maletas del suelo y se acerco lentamente a la puerta principal, tenia miedo; miedo por que sabia que allí afuera estaría Shakka, estaba nerviosos; nervioso de que sus ojos pudieran perderse en los ojos color cielo del rubio como ya tantas veces le había ocurrido y sentía desasosiego por que, finalmente ahora no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia.

Shakka aun estaba apoyado en la pared, sus ojos se encontraban algo enrojecidos, su mirada estaba perdida y vacía y ninguna sonrisa por pequeña que fuera adornaba su hermoso y delicado rostro de ángel. Un pequeño ruido lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra, era la puerta abriéndose lentamente... Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al saber que la única persona que saldría por esa puerta seria Ikki... Pero aun a sabiendas de sus sentimientos, guardo la compostura, debía recuperar su imagen y ese poco orgullo que le debía quedar... Ya bastante se había rebajado al llorar, como para rogar...

Ikki se fue haciendo visible lentamente, seguía con su porte altanero y orgulloso.

-"Y entonces... ya te vas??". -Las palabras del rubio sonaron frías y sin ninguna emoción, como de costumbre, mas en su interior se encontraba al borde de un colapso, se encontraba a punto de caer vencido rogando por que no se fuera, por que se quedaran juntos como tantas veces Ikki se lo había prometido en las oscuras noches. Una lágrima amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos.

-"Si". -Una simple respuesta, bastante seca y fría salio de los labios del moreno quien dirigía su mirada "fría-aun-no-definida" a un lugar no definido en algún lado del corredor contrario donde se encontraba el rubio.

-"Ya veo". -Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía nuevamente al interior del apartamento. -"Que te valla bien...". -Dijo entre palabras ahogadas una ves adentro del apartamento mientras le daba la espalda a Ikki.

El moreno no respondió.

Aun sin cerrar la puerta del todo, Shakka se sentó en el sillón que momentos atrás Ikki había tenido ocupado.

Podía manejar su compostura, las facciones de su rostro y hasta su tono al hablar, para fingir... Pero no podía hacerle el tonto a sus sentimientos, no podía engañar sus sentimientos y mucho menos manejar a su conveniencia sus pensamientos, que pronto empezaron a atormentarlo.

-No entiendo, no te entiendo... Como es que después que entregue mi vida por amarte, me toca sacar tu amor de mi cabeza... Simplemente no es justo... -Pensó para si el joven rubio que dirigió una ultima mirada a la puerta ajustada. –"Maldito egoísta...". –mascullo a su asombro, después de todo, se la habían pegado algunos vicios del moreno...

Un portón se escucho duramente, era la puerta siendo tirada por ikki que acababa definitivamente de marcharse.

El joven rubio se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, no podía evitarlo, nuevamente las lagrimas surcaban libremente su rostro. -"... No... No te vallas...".-Esta ultima frase salio de sus labios como un pequeño susurro que solo el pudo oír. -"Es mas, si quieres, te perdono por irte de mi lado...". –Sollozo esta vez ligeramente.

**N/A:**

Holas!! Soy yo... ((hn...)) Bua!! Pobre Shakka…

Bien, un capitulo mas terminado, pero sin muchos diálogos... Espero que haya quedado entendible y que les guste... plis, sean sinceros con migo.

Me disculpo si el anterior quede algo confuso, pero que conste yo advertí que había quedado algo relajado....

En fin, gracias por leer mis ocurrencia.

Un beshote.


End file.
